


A World in Black and White

by personalover339



Category: Modern Naruto
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalover339/pseuds/personalover339





	A World in Black and White

Modern!Jerk! Sasuke X Reader.   
Warning: This is a story that contains suicide and if you are triggered easily than you should not read. Please be warned. 

Young 5 year old Sasuke and young 5 year old (Name) were playing together at the park. They were both taking turns on the swing enjoying thier times together. They smiled at each other never once thinking about seperating. They were meant to be together and nothing would ever change that. Sasuke smiled at (Name) and hugging her tightly. Never once were they not together, you could always see them together no matter what. "(Name) let's make a promise never to seperate. Let's grow up and get married when we get older. I love you and I hope you love me too because I don't think I can go on in this world without you." Sasuke said blushing and smiling shyly. (Name) looked at him and smiled widley, "Yeah!" (Name) giggled and extaned her pinky and Sasuke did the same and they wrapped them together smiling. Never once thought that the promise would be broken.

(Name) woke up her dream and scowled at the dream she had about she and Sasuke had 11 years ago. (Name) stood up and went to change into her uniform. When she changed she noticed the burses that were on her body and glared, 'Sasuke left me bruses again!' She sighed and wrapped some bandages on her stomach, legs, and arms. That's right the once sweet best friend Sasuke (Name) had was now a bully to her and yesterday she was cornered by him and was now cutting her wrists. (Name) never smiled after both Sasuke and (Name) started middle school. Sasuke was a popular guy so the populars were instinly all over him and he barely got to see you. Then after 3 short months Sasuke started to be a jerk and go to every girl he could grasp. (Name)'s heart was shattered once Sasuke left her. She was in love with Sasuke since the were little and now she really never thought of that promise because it would make her cry. (Name)'s parents died in a car accidned once Sasuke left her and she never really had a friend since Sasuke was always her best friend. Once (Name) had grabbed some toast she headed off to school.

As she got close to the gates she sighed once she saw that Sasuke and his girls were waiting for her she tried to pass them but Sasuke got in front of her. Sasuke smirked smugly with one arm aroung a popular bitch called Sakura and the other around another popular bitch called Ino. Both girls glared at (Name) and (Name) just looked at him with no emotions. (Name) had her emotions but she barely showed them because she knows that she would only be hurt if she shows them. "I've been waiting for you (Name). And you know how I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasuke sneered and (Name) looked at his black hues with her dull (E/C). He growled and punched her on the cheek and (Name) took it and fell to the ground with him and his bitches laughing. (Name) stood up again not even change on her face no more tears. Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "Maybe you need more of a punishment than a punch on the poor, pathic face you have. Sasuke let go of Sakura and Ino who were giggling as he gave them his jaket, "Oh your going to get it Bitch." They laughed and (Name) kicked in the stomach causing her fall to her knees and Sasuke took this chance to punch (Name) square on the face probably breaking her nose and giving her a black eye. He didn't stop there he grabbed both her arms and twisting them but no noise came from her bloody lips. Sasuke and the group of girls looked at (Name) noticing the right eye half opened with a black eye lips were over flowing blood the same with her nose, a giant bruse forming on her left cheek and her beautiful (E/C) orbs were so dull that she looked like she was killed. Those dull eyes looked at Sasuke and they read no emotions at all. She looked lifeless. 

Sasuke 'tched' and made her kneel and grabbed her beautiful (H/C) and a girl threw him sissoccers and he smirked and cupped her brused up cheeks, "You need to be punished (Name) how about we cut you long hair. Your hair shouldn't be on you. It doesn't suit someone as worthless as you." Sasuke said grinning and looked at the poor bloodied girl. "I don't hear a no." Sasuke said and looked at his bitches, "Do you?" They all laughed and shook their heads. "Good, now you girls get to class I'll take care of this poor disguesting person." They whined and his glare shut them up and they ran. Sasuke looked at the girl that was staring at him. 'What have I done?' Sasuke said looking so scared but he didn't show it on the outside and he was about to apolgize when (Name) grabbed the sissorrs and cutting her hair herself shocking Sasuke as he held on the beautiful (H/C) hair in his hands and she stood up and limped away making a blood trial bedind her and she covered her nose before heading towards the entrance doors and the bell rang and there was no one in the hallway so she limped her way towards the nurse's office which and only Kakashi Hatake who was a senior while (Name) and Sasuke were juniors. Kakashi was in the nurse's office that the nurse was not in yet and once he saw her in that state he ran over to her and she said nothing and wouldn't answer his question's. 

"(Name) how did this happen?! Who did this to you?!" Kakashi yelled at her wrapping some bandages over her right eye. (Name) only looked at him blankly and he sighed. "(Name) are you okay?" He asked looking into her dull (E/C) eye. "Yes." (Name) said softly getting use to looking only with her left eye. "You don't look like that to me." Kakashi mumbled and he heard a soft giggle and he looked at (Name) shocked. No one had ever hear (Name) show any emotion since she started highschool. Kakashi looked at (Name) and smiled. (Name) had a small smile and that caused Kakashi to smile. "What happened?" He asked and the smile that was on her face disappeared, "...." (Name) looked away and Kakashi sighed, "You don't have to tell me until you want to, okay?" Kakashi said and (Name) looked over at him. "Okay." She responded and that was a start because she wouldn't speak anymore. "I'll take you to class okay?" Kakakshi asked and the girl nodded. Kakashi smiled and helped (Name) up and made her lean on him before starting to walk the way to her classroom. "Aren't you late for class?" (Name) asked. Kakashi perked up at this. From what he heard she would never speak or even show emotion. "Um..No I help the nurse until lunch time and then I go to class." He answered and the said girl nodded. As they neared her classroom (Name) became quiet again and Kakashi opened the door to the classroom and entered with (Name) walking on her own right beside him. 

The girls snickered and as well did the boys. Iruka seemed shocked and went outside after asking to talk to Kakashi alone. "She finally got a hair cut!!" A boy called Naruto shouted and everyone cheered. Everyone but one. Sasuke looked over at (Name) with guilt and he saw her one eye that was showing still as emotionless as before. 'Why was she with Kakashi?' Sasuke thought to himself. He watched as (Name) sat in her seat by the window and there were papers throwen at her but Sasuke did nothing to stop them, he only watched from afar. He saw her eye look to the front of the room and there it stayed. Sasuke looked at her hair that was now shorter than it already was. He felt another pang hit his heart and he saw how he caused everything to go to hell for her. 

The door was opened yet again with a distressed looking Iruka. "(Name) can I see you outside for a moment please." Iruka asked. (Name) fixed her attention to him and nodded. She stood up and the class started to snicker. Once they were both outside the class erupted in laugher, "Oh how I wish that bitch already went to hell already." Ino said and the class nodded. "I wonder when she'll be leaving school." Sakura said. The door opened up again and Iruka went on with teaching the class while (Name) went back to her seat. 

~Lunchtime!~

The bell rung again and it was lunchtime for the students. (Name) stood up for the first time during this period and walked over to the door and left without a word. The class watched her and Naruto and Kiba went up to her desk and messed with it. The class clapped and laughed when they saw the end result. The door opened yet agian and (Name) came back in and everyone watched her as she reached her desk and saw the markings. 'Go kill yourself aready! Fuck off (Name)! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE! LEAVE! THERE IS NO NEED FOR A LOSER LIKE YOU!!' The marking continued and the class agreed with it. 

They didn't know how it affected (Name) though she looked at the markings and her eyes had something in them it was...sadness. She walked to the front of the class and they watched her slightly shocked when she stopped in the middle of it. "So I guess you all want me gone huh?" Her voice came out a little cracked. There was a slince and all were shocked at she talked and those were the words that came out of her mouth. They watched as (name) grabbed...a GUN!!! from her boots. There were gasps. "I think that's fine with me. I was planning on doing it tomorrow. So I could kill myself at the time that my parents were killed but now is a good time as ever." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Her parents were killed?! Why wasn't I told!' The rest of the class was just as shocked from the new information.

They saw (Name) smiled and she brought the gun to her heart. "I thank you all for showing me how this world is so cruel and to never be born here again." (Name) smiled a bloody smile and Sasuke stood up and ran to (Name) trying to stop her but he was to late...When he was reaching for the gun he missed and slipped falling to the ground in front of her. The bullet was shot and it went right through (Name)'s heart. Sasuke's eyes widened as blood was splattered onto his face. There was about a 3 second silence before the girls of the class started to scream. The doors were slammed open and the teachers were shocked to see a student on the floor a pool of blood pooling around her and there was a gun in her hand. Kakashi ran up to (Name) and looked for a pulse. He heard one but it was very light and he knew if they didn't do somethng now they would lose her forever.

"Does she have a pulse?!" The principle Minato asked with his voice brought up a pitch. Kakashi was about to answer until he felt the pulse disappear. 

"(NAME)!!!!!" Kakashi shouted as he slapped her cheeks lightly to wake up but after 30 seconds there were still no reactions. Kakashi let out a choke sob an shook his head. "No...She's dead.." Kakashi somnely whispered almost unaudiably. 

Those words caused Sasuke's world to come crashing down. 'She's dead..?.........No she can't be...This must be a dream. No a nightmare!! Please let it be a nightmare and I wake up in the morning and I can make this right!! PLEASE!!' Sasuke shouted to himself and he then realized that it was real. And that (Name) was really dead. Sasuke started to shake..

Then he fell to his knees and started sobbing. The entire class was in shock and everyone was in tears. They lost a student and not only that but the lost a wonderful person. It was a gloomy day. That day of Febuary 25. The day before (Name)'s birthday. 

Sasuke was scared. He was lost. Not only did he lose his frievd. He lost his heart. He lost his lover....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And it was all his fault. 

 

Everyday was hard from that point. The school seemed to shine less and everyone that was in the class with (Name) was to blame. There were charges to be held. They told someone to got kill themselves and that person did it. There was a big fine. But, since that day Sasuke's world was black and white from that day on.


End file.
